Having an ergonomically effective mouse for operating a computer is highly desirable.
This invention relates to a trigger operated electronic device. In particular, it concerns a mouse for operating a cursor in a computer system.
A conventional mouse for operating a computer system is one which is hard wired to the computer and which physically moves over a base. The mouse movement is effected by having a hand grasp the top of the unit and moving the mouse on the base. Below the top of the unit there is a ball mounted in a track and as the ball rotates, the mouse moves on the base. There are usually at least two switches on the top face of the mouse. Pressing one or more switches in an appropriate sequence and for appropriate times causes an electrical signal to be transmitted from the mouse to the computer, which is then operated. Conventionally, the shape of the mouse is one which fits under the palm of the hand when the palm of the hand is turned to face downwardly.
This mouse is a relatively clumsy system for computer operation. What is particularly unwieldy is the fact that the hand of an operator needs to be moved to the location of the mouse on a mouse pad or base. This is particularly inconvenient because the operator's hands also need to be available for use to operate a computer keyboard or for use for other purposes unassociated with the computer. This difficulty is further compounded by the fact that the mouse pad is usually located in a removed position relative to the other computer components. One therefore finds that operating a computer with a mouse in this hard wired fashion, while one is doing extra work, is relatively awkward.
There is, accordingly, a need to provide a mouse system for operating an electronic device such as a computer which is ergonomically and functionally more satisfactory than known systems.